The present disclosure relates to systems that monitor equipment and/or patients in hospital rooms and that alert caregivers to alarm conditions. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems that monitor equipment, such as hospital beds, and that communicate via a network of a healthcare facility with computers at nurse call stations and with caregivers carrying one or more communication devices.
Equipment in hospitals and other healthcare facilities sometimes communicate the status of the equipment via a network to a computer located at a nurse station or other location in the facility. If an alarm condition is detected, some sort of notification of the condition causing the alarm is shown on the display screen of the computer. See, for example, the network disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,363 in which a number of different patient care devices provide information to a workstation at a nurse's station. Hospital beds are another example of equipment that sometimes communicates information via a network to a computer at a nurse's station. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,561,412 and 5,699,038. Caregivers sometimes wear or carry badges that communicate wirelessly with the network of the healthcare facility. Information from the badges, and from receivers with which the badges communicate, sometimes is used to determine the location of caregivers in the healthcare facility. Some caregivers may carry other wireless communication devices, such as pagers, wireless telephone handsets, personal digital assistants (PDA's), and other types of voice communication devices.
After a nurse at the master nurse's station sees that an alarm condition exists, the nurse may contact another caregiver assigned to a patient associated with the alarm condition so that the contacted caregiver can attend to the alarm condition. Thus, such systems require one person to take action to contact another person to attend to the alarm condition. The nurse at the master nurse's station may sometimes contact caregivers about alarm conditions that are not of consequence to the care of the associated patient and about which the contacted caregiver would prefer not to have been notified. U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,355 discloses a system in which alarm conditions detected by various pieces of equipment are transmitted to a master alarm control which then automatically communicates information about all received alarm conditions to pagers carried by designated caregivers, unless an operator at the master alarm interrupts the transmission of an alarm after it is received at the master alarm control. In such a system, the pieces of equipment at disparate locations determine their own alarm conditions and when an alarm condition occurs, the assigned caregivers are notified via their pagers. Thus, the caregivers may be paged about alarm conditions that do not require the attention of the caregiver. Receiving undesired notifications of alarm conditions may reduce the productivity of caregivers.